When We Were Young
by rosesaregreen
Summary: "You look like a movie...Sound like a song...My god this reminds me, of when we were young..." After years have passed, Katniss Everdeen, running a house to help the underprivileged living in the Seam, and Peeta Mellark, now the mayor of 12-Ward, cross paths and remember feelings they thought could never exist again. A Oneshot that could become more.
1. When We Were Young

**A/N: I know it has been a decade and a half since I have written or uploaded anything, but I was randomly inspired by this new Adele album and just had to get this out! If there is still anyone out there who follows and cares about anything I have to write, this is for you! I am not opposed to continuing this story, have a lot of ideas and hope to do so. But, that all depends on the traffic and desire to hear more. So for now, this is a onesie. (: Enjoy! Reviews, PMs, all of it is so welcome. Find me on tumblr! Char-thelove.**

 **P.S. As always, I own none of this. All the praise to Suzanne Collins for creating such a vivid world, and Adele for the inspiration and heartbreak (;**

* * *

She was so nervous that she had nearly made herself sick.

Katniss hated these types of events: these congratulatory, self indulgent galas. The expensive dresses and the uncomfortable shoes and the powdery shit they would pat on her face, over and over. It was a "necessary engagement", Effie, her events coordinator had told her when she tried to wiggle her way out of it. And she knew, she always knew. Her little non-profit that could; her home for the abandoned children of 12-Ward, needed all the exposure and self-indulgent money it could get. So Katniss would suck it up and put on the sole crushing heels and the too tight gowns and let Effie pester with her hair.

But this time was different.

She had nearly keeled over when Effie placed the itinerary on her desk on a foggy morning two weeks ago. There, in shimmery gold lettering, was _Keynote Speech by Home in the Meadow President, Katniss Everdeen_. A speech. A keynote _fucking_ speech in front of the elite of 12-Ward, and even all of Panem. Oh yeah, it gets worse. Worse than her name in bright gold letters was the name underneath it: _Introduction by Mayor Peeta Mellark_.

 _Peeta Mellark_.

He was everywhere, that was no shock. Everyone knew he was going places, ever since grade school when we the teacher would ask the class if anyone wanted to read the paragraph of our text book aloud, and his hand shot up in the air like a rocket taking flight… He was good at his job, _very_ good. The youngest mayor the city ever had at a striking age of 27. He cared about 12-ward, and most importantly, the people who inhabited it. But even with his good intentions, his policies were hurting those who needed the help. Those in the Seam, where she grew up, struggling to feed themselves and their children. To find jobs with decent wages. To survive. But he was a huge donor to Home by the Meadow, was one of it's first donors when the house first opened it's doors five years ago. She never questioned the motive, just kept the image that he was a man with money and wanted to put it to good use. But on certain nights, when the loss of a child chilled her down to her bones, more than the lack of heat in her small apartment, she imagined that he did it because he knew It was home for her. A home she built to give kids what she never had. Or simply because he saw her name on the door.

Katniss shifted uncomfortably in her seat, shockingly early to the event in honor of the most charitable charities in the city. The irony of that statement never failed to force her eyes to roll into the back of her head. People began to trickle into the decorated ballroom, full of crystal chandeliers and three tables spread with the richest of foods. Effie got her eye from across the room, and motioned for Katniss to join her. The woman of honor should not be hiding at her table chewing on ice cubes. Katniss cursed herself as she stumbled in her shoes to gain her footing, plastering the smile that Effie deemed "appropriate for appearances". She shook hands and accepted the praise and compliments for her work for the inner city youth. One older woman, with wrinkly skin that nearly matched her leather handbag and cloaked in a fur shawl that was probably worth two months of her rent, leaned down and whispered, "I don't know how you do it. Live with those hopeless vermin. You deserve more than a check." It took everything within Katniss not to wrap that prized vermin made coat around her head and feel the last of her air pool from her body. Instead, she excused herself.

Katniss found a stairwell and climbed to the fourth floor, far enough away where she felt no one could imagine she had gone. She found a dressing room, complete with vanity mirrors and couches, clearly tailor made for a wedding party. She fell onto the couch with a loud "oomph", kicking her shoes off and burrowing her feet under her. She relished in the quiet, the hustle and bustle of the gala a few floors below draining her in a way her work never could. She reached into her bra and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, slightly damp from the sweat that had collected between her breasts. She glanced at the sheet, the words blurring together in front of her. She had never been good with words, and this speech was making her crack.

"Guess I'm not the only one hiding, huh?" Katniss turned her head to the other side of the room, not sure if the crack in her neck or the ache in her heart was more painful. There in the doorway of the bathroom stands Peeta Mellark, in a well fitting plum suit and shimmering baby blues that sent a chill through her.

"Katniss Everdeen?" He took a few steps towards her then stopped, taking her in. The way he was watching her, devouring her, it made her feel more uncomfortable in her green gown.

"Peeta Mellark. Or, Mayor Mellark, I should say." He cringed, then let out a slight chuckle.

"Katniss, please. You've known me since before I could tie my shoelaces."

"I do remember you, countless times, tripping over your laces in your rush to the jungle Jim. Would the people of 12-Ward be as head over heels if they knew their precious mayor couldn't tie his own two laces?" His lips spread in this wide white smile, slightly crooked, and she realized how much she had missed it. How could she miss something that was never hers? She didn't realize how close he was now, how steadily he was inching towards the couch.

"So, I'm guessing you hate giving speeches as much now as you did back in school?" He motioned towards the crumpled sheet that was still in her hands. She moved her hand behind her, hiding the speech under her butt. Peeta chuckled.

"I am truly amazed at how little people change."

"And here I am, amazed at how much people do." A chill filled the air as their eyes linked, question in his stare.

"Katniss—"

"Don't." She stood up and dusted herself off, stuffing her speech back into the safety of her bosom. "I should get back. Effie is going to kill me." She attempted to walk past him, but his gentle touch meeting her shoulder froze her.

"Wait. Please, just…wait." She stood still but refused to meet his eyes and face him. The close proximity of him was already too much. His scent was so sweet, a soft mixture of cinnamon that reminded her of his father's bakery, and a musk completely _him_. "Use your heart."

"What?" Now she turned to him, and immediately regretted it when his sincere eyes found her soul.

"You don't need a prewritten speech. Don't tell them what you think they want to hear. Tell them what they need to hear."

"Some of us don't have the luxury of being loved by the entire city. They get what they want, and my kids get money. We survive another year."

"Trust me, Katniss. You've always been at your best when you are…well, when you are yourself. Save the soul crushing appeasement to me." Katniss couldn't take her eyes off of him. Something about him was so…captivating. The way his hand was ghosting over the small of her back and the desperation in his eyes…she trusted him. For a reason she could not quite place.

* * *

Katniss left first, stumbling back into her shoes and nearly falling down the stairs as she found her way back to the ballroom. Things were settling now as patrons were finding their seats, the first course soon to be served. Katniss could feel the irritation of Effie's stare from across the room, but she simply smiled in return as she took her seat.

"Where were you?" Effie seethed through smiling teeth.

"Had to finish up my speech. Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long." Effie scoffed but Katniss could tell that she was already over the entire thing. No matter how much Effie cared about appearances and utterly trivial things, the woman had a true genuine spirit. She loved deeper than anyone Katniss had ever met. Well, besides her sister.

The room suddenly fell silent besides the sound of chairs scooting backwards against the wood floor. Peeta was entering the room, his advisor, Haymitch Abernathy, preceding him. It was customary to stand when established members of the government entered a room, and Katniss was no exception. But, she felt her knees buckling as Haymitch stopped at the seat next to hers at the main table in the front of the room. The thought that the mayor would be sitting at this table made complete and total sense, but at this moment it pained her. When Peeta arrived after a few minutes of shaking hands and schmoozing the room, he whispered something to Haymitch and he moved over a seat. A cloud of cinnamon floated around her as Peeta sat next to her. Effie was on her feet immediately, leaning in to speak.

"Mayor Mellark! It is such an honor to be at the same table as you. Truly, truly an honor!" Katniss rolled her eyes as Effie's more traditional and precise accent came back; it tends to make an appearance when she is nervous and trying to use her Capital background as leverage.

"Of course, Ms. Trinkett. It is a true pleasure to be in such wonderful company." Katniss could have sworn she saw him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Dinner was being served and Katniss ate quietly while those around chatted and laughed. She felt so uncomfortable being the center of attention at this huge table and event. She felt like a circus animal, everyone staring and probably whispering about her. The worst part being that the whispers weren't even about her life consuming work, but more about her appearance and personal life. _Katniss Everdeen: the girl who escaped the Seam. The orphan girl. The girl with the dead sister._

Strange how your past defines you.

"You never get used to it." His warm breath in her ear startled her. She turned to look at Peeta, his earnest eyes on her, and she wondered how long he had been staring at her.

"What?"

"The spotlight. You never quite get used to people staring at you all the time. Trust me."

"This is nothing new for you, Mayor Mellark." His left eyebrow twitched, again. It was as if he had some involuntary reaction to being referenced as the mayor. "Even when we were young, everyone always had their eyes on you. Everything you did was always so…beautiful. From the way you would unwrap your rolls at lunch and then immediately hand your extras out to the kids who lost their lunch to the bullies at recess…" Katniss clasped her hand over her mouth, suddenly realizing that her words had been real and not in her head. She shoved a large spoonful of lamb stew into her mouth to shut herself up.

"You make me sound like a movie, Katniss. I never knew you had been watching." His voice was soft, almost inaudible. _Me either,_ she thought. Before she could stick her foot any further into her mouth, Haymitch leaned over to whisper something to Peeta. He stood up and the room came to attention.

"Showtime." He whispered to her with a soft smile. She could feel the lamb stew crawling back up her throat. Peeta stood at the podium, his mayoral smile gleaming brightly under the chandelier lights.

"Good evening, patrons of 12-Ward! How are we doing tonight?" The crowd answered excitedly. Katniss could never dream of moving a crowd so easily, with such purpose.

"I am so happy to see this room filled. I know it was no cheap ticket to this event, but this money is going somewhere so worthwhile. As we all know, 12-Ward is an amazing place to live and to grow. I have lived here my entire life, and could never imagine living anywhere else. I am who I am because of this brilliant city, and I think I turned out alright!" The crowd laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Katniss felt a small smile on her lips. Effie pinched her arm, a signal to be more engaged.

"But this night is not about me. This night is about those working on the ground floor, those dedicating their lives to service those working the hardest in this city. For the people who are struggling to make ends meet and to taste all that this place has to offer them. I know that no matter how hard I have worked, my family never had to want for anything as I grew up. We were steady, and because of that, our lives were steady. But, there are so many who deserve to have a steady life yet cannot. Myself and my cabinet are working hard to find solutions to change this, but things do not happen overnight.

"That is where these lovely people come in. They do the work that I, unfortunately, cannot do. And they do a damn good job. Can we take a moment to appreciate them? These hardworking, dedicated and selfless people and organizations?" The room jumped to their feet in applause and whoops, and for the first time, Katniss felt pride swell in her. There was always applause and appreciation, but Peeta made it genuine. People see that their mayor appreciates the work, so they will appreciate it, _really_ appreciate it, too.

"As we continue to honor, donate and support these people doing this work, we must remember that we all cannot reach the mountain without the opportunity. These people are providing that opportunity, and myself, and all of 12-Ward, are indebted to you for that. But enough of me!" The crowd cries for more, begs their mayor to stay, but he is vigilant. "It is time for me to introduce our keynote speaker." Katniss thought she was going to vomit before, but she could now feel every meal she had eaten today in the back of her throat.

"This woman has overcome more obstacles than one should in such a short life. She has lost all those that were with her at the beginning of her life: a father, then a mother and eventually the most treasured of all, her beloved sister." Katniss hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't there, like she was some fable. How could anyone else know what it was like to lose those that were meant to protect and love you forever? How it feels to have your heart ripped out your chest, over and over and over? But Peeta…he saw it all happen, and the delicate way his voice drops, she is less unnerved.

"Growing up in the seam, Katniss fought her way from poverty and hardship and by sheer will and brilliance, attended the prestigious Panem University out on the East Coast. She got away and soaked all the world had to offer before coming back home. Seeing her old neighborhood still struggling, Katniss knew what she had to do. Immediately after returning to 12-Ward, Katniss started the Home by the Meadow foundation which provides scholarships, after school programming and housing for those struggling the most in our city. Katniss Everdeen is a huge proponent to the crime and homelessness in our city declining at record speeds. Without her and Home by the Meadow, this city that we love so dearly, would be lost." As Katniss watched Peeta speak, she felt her words from earlier come to life. The way he held the podium with both sturdy hands, and his lips as his tongue would dart out as he would pause between his words. It was like she were watching a film she wanted to replay in her mind over and over.

"Please help me in welcoming Katniss Everdeen to the stage!" The crowd was on it's feet, clapping with pride as Katniss stood from her seat. She wiped her trembling hands on her silk dress as she watched the crowd. This was unreal. She had the sudden need to run, and could feel her feet turning towards the exit when his hand met her shoulder. She looked up and felt all the nerves fade away as he leaned in to her ear.

"Remember what I said." And he was leading her towards the podium and she was suddenly alone. The room was quiet, watching and waiting. Katniss reached for her chest where her speech was waiting but stopped. She could do this. As she gazed into the crowd, Katniss found the face of the old leathery woman who insulted her kids, and the fire sparked in her heart.

"H-hello everyone." The crowded shouted a hearty hello back. "Thank you all for coming and honoring all these organizations tonight. We all truly appreciate your donations and support. I cannot lie to you; I have no idea why the hell they let me give a keynote speech!" The crowd laughed, almost as receptive to her as they were to Peeta. He was right. "But regardless, I am here and you are forced to listen. Pee—Mayor Mellark gave me an incredible introduction, but I am truly not that wonderful or worthy of this praise. I made it out of the Seam because I worked hard and worked the system. I got scholarships for the most expensive school in the country because I had no family and a perfect ACT score. My kids, the kids who live in the Home by the Meadow house and who use our programs, do not have those opportunities. Even without families, they were never told they were brilliant and could be successful. Or are more worried about feeding their siblings and families than the homework they have due the next day.

"I came home because I never wanted to see anyone else from my home suffer the way I did. Children should never know the constant pain of hunger. They should never have to feel unloved and unwanted. They should never have to be mom and dad to their baby sister." Katniss took a long sip of the water near the microphone, her chest getting tight at the memories of her youth. "Home by the Meadow, and all these other organizations and even those not here tonight, need as much help and support as possible. We are non-profits and work off the donations we receive. We charge nothing to feed our families. And there is no stress quite like the one of trying to save a life that means something to you. Those nightmares never truly go away. So, my hope is that you all truly see how hard we are working to save the lives of those forgotten of 12-Ward. And I can only hope that this inspires you to come see our facilities and see how brilliant and wonderful these children are. I am lucky to be with them. They are saving me, and not the other way around. Thank you."

The crowd was on it's feet, some already writing checks as they stood to cheer on her speech. Peeta was next to her and without thinking, she fell into his arms and let her tears fall onto his shoulder. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, and she suddenly wanted to be in a movie she never thought she needed to see.

* * *

When the night had winded down and Katniss' arm was sore from shaking hands and posing for pictures, she was more than ready to slip away and go home. But he was still here, talking with important members of his cabinet and donors. Effie had long left, which means she really was more than welcome to leave, but she just couldn't. She stood in the lobby, pacing back and forth and questioning her motives for staying at an event she did not even want to attend, long after the checks were written and coffee cups cleared.

"Waiting for me?" Peeta was standing in the doorway to the ballroom, exhaustion deep in his eyes.

"God no. Just waiting on an old friend." She smiled as he walked over to her.

"People were tripping over themselves after your speech. Writing checks like it was their job!"

"Yeah well…we'll see how long these acts of kindness last. These people act like they care for a few hours and suddenly they think they have changed the world."

"They do what they can in the only way they know how." Katniss watched Peeta silently for a moment, completely overwhelmed by him. His ability to always find the good in people, no matter how minuscule, never failed to amaze her. She had denied herself a full view of him all night, but she could no longer ignore how the plum shade of his suit reflected the small brown flecks deep within his blue eyes. The way one strand of his golden hair fell into his left eye constantly, the same way it did all those years ago. She moved closer to him and like magnets, he moved too.

"I…I wanted to thank you." Her voice was low, afraid for anyone to hear.

"For what?" He was uncomfortably close to her, their noses inches apart. This was inappropriate and it sent a rush through her. She intended to thank him for his advice and trust in her when she did not have it for herself. But...he had opened her heart and on the rare occasions she let the door fly open, it was hard to close it so quickly.

"For not changing. For still being…the way you always have been."

"You give me too much credit, Katniss." He moved away, the sudden distance upsetting her for a reason she could not place. He ran his hands through his hair, showing his sudden frustration. Old habits die hard. "What you said earlier? About how people really do change? You were right."

"No, I was…I was wrong. It was all so clear tonight, in the way people would look at me. To them, I will always be the girl who survived the flames; The girl on fire. And you will always be the boy with the bread. To me at least."

"No! You don't get to do that!" He caught himself, his voice carrying throughout the lobby and down the hallways. "When you left. With no goodbye? You were just gone." She couldn't look at him, because when he was wounded, it was like looking into the eyes of a child screaming for a parent that could never come.

"I couldn't say goodbye."

"So you just left? You just run? I…I had feelings. So many feelings for you."

"I know." If anyone was still around, they would know everything. Their biggest secret. Their love that never really went away. It had all felt so familiar; the joy and the rush and excitement of being near him. Of how it had always been before she left.

"I had to find out you were back from Jordan from a newspaper clipping being used as a table cloth at a restaurant. You couldn't even call me? How is this the first time I've seen you in person in five years?"

"I was afraid. Of this!"

"Of what? The truth?"

"Of it feeling like nothing had happened. Of it feeling like how it did when we were young." _Of me still loving you_.

"Don't worry about that. You can move on. I have." And with that he was gone; out the door and into his limousine before she could even blink the tears out of her eyes.

It was all so familiar…

* * *

 **Review!**


	2. Hello

**A/N: I couldn't get this story out of my head so I decided to continue with it. Hope you all enjoy.(:**

* * *

He couldn't scrub her off of him.

No matter how many times he showered, or the countless extra minutes he spent just standing as the almost icy water floated over his body, she was still there. The slight scent of pine and lavender was etched in his memory, and seeing her had only cemented it into his nostrils. Maybe Katniss was right; no matter how much time passes, we truly never change.

Peeta stepped out the shower and prepared for his day. The sun was still low on the horizon, the rise still a solid hour away. Even though he was the mayor now, the timeline of a baker was like blood pumping through his veins. He walked around in his overindulgent robe, biting into an apple as he took his usual tour of the massive mansion. He had been mayor for three years now and the enormity of the Mayor's Mansion never failed to shock him. It was all so much, especially for a meager son of a baker who found the taste of burnt and stale bread as luxurious. On these morning walks, he often wondered how he got to this point, specifically of all the things he would have done differently. She was on the top of that list.

He finally made his way to the kitchen, the sun slowly finding it's way into the ceiling to floor windows of the room. He scrambled himself some eggs and warmed up some bread he grabbed from the bakery the day before. He ate in comfortable silence, in awe of the sparkling orange of the sunrise. It was unusual for a person at Peeta's position to not have any maids or cooks, but he despised the idea. He had two capable hands and legs that could never be too good for taking care of himself. Haymitch forced him to release a statement saying it was in the name of not wasting the taxpayer's money, just to be safe from raising suspicion. Whatever that meant.

As the clock struck seven, his phone rang. Haymitch knew to not bother him until after the sunrise.

"Yes, Haymitch?"

"I'm sending the car to get you. Early meeting at 7:45 with the council."

"Why am I going to this, again?"

"You're the one that wants a unanimous vote on the unemployment legislation. Gotta beg a little."

"I shouldn't have to beg for them to do the right thing! Dammit!" Peeta pounded his fist on the table and took a deep breath to cool himself. It was so frustrating being in this position. The entire city was counting on him to bring freshness and change to everyone, but majority of the council members resented Peeta for his youth and desire for progression. His love for the struggling people of the Seam confused them. Why was a merchant boy working so hard to make the lives of the struggling class easier? He could never quite understand why this was such a dysfunctional concept to his constituents.

"It's too early for you to be upset, Boy. You'll give yourself an ulcer." Peeta smiled to himself. He kept Haymitch around because he was the only person on his personal council that still treated him like some 27-year old kid who only vaguely knew what he was doing. It kept Peeta humble.

"I'll see you soon." Peeta got dressed and by the time he came downstairs, Haymitch was waiting for him at the front door, binder open and ready to debrief him. No time was wasted once he arrived to the council. Member Coriolanus Snow, who was the head of the council, was almost shitting himself with his need to begin the meeting. He stood from his seat, wiping his snow white beard thoughtfully before sharing his thoughts.

"Mayor Mellark." Peeta sighed to himself, the authoritarian nature of the title also unnerved him. "I think I speak for the council in saying that there is no way we can pass this bill."

"And what exactly is wrong with it?"

"Should I start from page one or three-hundred and twelve? It just does not make sense! And expensive!"

"So it is ok for us to spend millions on festivals for the rich and wealthy of 12-ward while our hard working citizens of the Seam can barely afford a dollar to wash the clothes on their backs at the Laundromat?"

"Mayor Mellark, allow me to speak?" Plutarch Heavensbee, a tenure councilman who could play any side he needed to get what he needed. He was a surprising advocate for Peeta's bills and ambitions for the city.

"Speak, Councilman."

"Councilman Snow does not speak for me, a tenure member of this council, on the state of the bill. And if he does not speak for me, that means he does not speak for this entire council. I say we delay the need for a unanimous vote and move for a majority rule. Just until we can all come to an agreement on the bill. But 12-Ward needs a drastic change now. This bill cannot wait." Peeta looked around the room as other council members nodded their heads in agreement, further upsetting Snow.

"Councilmembers." Peeta stood from his place at the front of the room, all eyes surveying and dissecting him. "I need something on my desk within the next week. I trust in your judgment and your ability to tell what is right and what is wrong. Give me a vote that change some lives, people!" Peeta walked out the room, the sound of Haymitch chuckling in approval behind him bringing a slight pep to his step.

* * *

Peeta always looked forward to Saturday's. The overwhelming warmth of the ovens and smell of rising dough greeted him as he walked into the bakery. Leo Mellark was kneading his hands into a fresh mound of dough as his son patted him on the back and grabbed an apron.

"You know your mother won't be pleased."

"Has she ever been pleased with me?" The Mellark men shared a laugh then fell into a comfortable working silence. It was on Saturday mornings that Peeta felt most like himself. He could come in and work with his father and be a baker. For a little while, he could be something beyond the mayor. Something so simple and endearing. There was a time when he thought taking on the family business was beneath him, but he realized the grass wasn't always greener.

"So how's work." His father placed a few loaves of bread into the oven and waited patiently.

"Dad, you know I don't like to talk about work here."

"You never want to talk about work! You don't have to be so closed off all the time."

"I can't just talk about the business of 12-Ward with you!"

"I'm your father not some reporter. Peeta, I worry about you." He could always hear the worry in his father's voice. See it in his eyes. Peeta started cutting out cookies into different shapes to avoid his father's gaze.

"You seem so lonely. So lost. These past few years I feel like I have lost my son."

"Your son is right here."

"I know how much her leaving effected you."

"Dad, don't—"

"You gonna make the same mistake that I did?" Peeta finally met the eyes of his father. The sincerity of those matching blue eyes always broke him in a way nothing else could.

"You love her. You always have loved her. Since that first day of school when you ran home besides yourself about the girl with the two pigtails and angelic voice. I cannot stand by and watch you wither away because you never told her how you felt."

"You have no idea…You don't know!" Peeta shoved the delicately cut cookie dough to the floor, little arms flying off and around the room. "I should go."

"Peeta." The feeling of his father's gentle touch froze him in place. "Stay. At least until we open." He could never say no to his father, no matter how invasive he could be. Peeta walked to the back and grabbed the broom and dustpan and swept up his mess. He immediately felt the remorse and guilt swirl inside him, the powerful rage resulting in wasting food. Food that could have saved a life. Peeta was constantly battling inside himself, the war of appearances and his consciousness. All he wanted to do was take every baked good inside this bakery and pass it out to the struggling families of the Seam, but that wasn't the job of merchant boy. Of a Mayor. His job was to smile and wave and get a library named after him.

The Mellark men worked in quiet silence, not as comfortable as they were accustomed but not unbearable. Peeta said a silent prayer that his mother came downstairs right as the sign on the door flipped from closed to open, saving him a lecture about going against his title.

"He shouldn't be here." The woman seethed through clenched teeth.

"Save it for another Saturday, Martha." His mother huffed then went to the front to get to work. Peeta stayed in the back until lunch time, working until he was comfortable with the stock for the rest of the day. He went to the front to place more muffins in the display case when his nose perked up. That distinct scent of pine and lavender. He kept his mind on the shaking tray of muffins as he slid them into their temporary home in the case.

"Make yourself useful and take these orders." His mother grunted as she went to hide in the back. The sight of grey eyes always unnerved her, made her more unfriendly than usual. She was always doing everyone a favor when she excused herself from helping those from the other side of town. Peeta finally looked up and met those sorrowful eyes. Those eyes that he loved.

"Hi."

"Hey." It was as if all the anger he felt towards Katniss dissipated when she was around and he could feel the heat radiating from her body. All he wanted was for her to rest her head on his chest, like she had that night that seemed like eons ago, their bodies swaying to the soft music behind them.

"Kind of out of your way, isn't it?"

"Mellark Bakery always had the best cupcakes in town. Wanted to get something nice for my staff. It's been a hectic month." He nodded and walked to the cupcake side of the case. He watched as she thoughtfully picked out each and every cupcake, clearly having every member of her staff in mind for each treat. After her dozen was picked, he carefully wrapped her box and took her money. He made sure to not brush her fingertips. Nothing good ever comes from her touch.

"Hold on." Peeta walked to the back just in time to catch his father taking a fresh batch of cheese buns out of the oven. Peeta quickly placed a dozen in a bag and walked back to the front, placing it on top of Katniss' box. Her nose picked up on the scent, and her eyes brightened.

"Peeta, I can't—"

"Take them. They're fresh. And your favorite." Peeta could see all the words she wanted to say swirling inside her eyes. Instead, she placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on the bag of cheese buns. The warmth from the buns and their touch was almost scalding, yet neither one of them moved.

"Peeta…I…" She dropped her hand and averted his gaze. She smiled to herself. "The Mayor of 12-Ward working in his family bakery. Now wouldn't that be a story for the front page."

"Yeah, well…Let's just say it's the day of the week I most look forward to." Peeta walked around and placed the bundles into Katniss' arms. "You let me know how everyone likes those cupcakes. Tell them the mayor frosted them himself." Katniss chuckled.

"I will." He could feel his body moving closer to hers, that magnetism they had always had never quite fading with time. "I'm sure they will love them."

"I sure hope so." His voice fell to a whisper, the rest of the world around them disappearing. The only thing separating their bodies was the box of cupcakes between them.

"I'm sorry. I hope you know that." Katniss stepped away and around Peeta and out the door. He felt that pang in his chest, the one that was so familiar and painful. He couldn't move from his spot, his eyes still staring at the door as if she were going to burst through the door and into his arms.

"Peeta Mellark, if you are going to be here, you are going to work! Get back in this kitchen!" The reprimand from his mother snatched him back into reality and he was hurrying to the kitchen as if he were five all over again. The boy with the bread, running back to work after gazing out the window, hoping the girl with the braids would wander by.

* * *

Peeta wasn't sure what came over him, but sometime snapped in him on this morning. As he stood in his plush robe, staring out the window awaiting the sunrise as he did every morning, he felt compelled to do… _something_. Before he could talk himself out of it, he was dressed in joggers and a hoodie and was turning his key in the ignition of his car. He drove through the darkness of the morning, his windows cracked slightly as he drove to the other side of town. He tried to keep the bile in the back of his throat down as he drove, the large mansions only somewhat smaller than the one he lived in slowly dwindling in size and elegance as he went farther west. Soon, he was surrounded by small trailers and brick homes, functional but not extravagant. The grass on the front lawns were not nearly as plush or green, the landscaping more natural than the manicured gardens seen on his side of town.

He found himself turning into the parking lot of Hob Park, a small local park with play structures and a few fields for soccer and football. There was a small diner attached that a lot of locals hailed as the best place for stew in town. He got out his car and climbed to the hood to sit and watch as the sun began to make it's debut into the sky. Peeta had no clue what compelled him to come here, but the collection of trees that shaded the running path made an amazing view for the sunrise. He closed his eyes and could almost feel her hand on top of his, the skirt of her poofy gown scratching his ankles.

The sound of heavy breathing broke him from his memory and he was shocked to see Katniss running towards his car from the forest. She had headphones over her ears, a look of pure concentration and ease on her face as she left her safe haven. She would have missed him if the impeding sunrise hadn't caught her attention. When she noticed him she jogged over.

"What are you doing here?" She panted as she stopped at the hood.

"I don't have an answer for you."

"It's 6:15 in the morning. And you live on the other side of town. You don't have an answer?"

"Afraid not." Peeta tried his hardest to not check her out, but the sports bra and tight leggings she was sporting, and the slick sweat sticking to her skin was too distracting.

"Want to join me?" She thought for a moment then climbed up next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Peeta. What are you doing here?" Her gaze was on him, and he could never ignore her when she had that tone in her voice.

"I was suffocating in that house. I just needed….to drive. And I ended up here."

"How did you know I ran every morning?"

"I didn't. I just came here because I remember this place. Not necessarily for you."

"For the memory of me, then?"

"Sure. Something like that." They watched the sky quietly as the sun came full circle, the pastel orange and pink bringing a smile to his face. He could feel her eyes shift to him, the sight of his smile turning hers as well.

"Your favorite color." She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "More along the lines of the sunset, but the sunrise is a good dupe." She smiled at him, a smile that was genuine and sweet that his chest got tight with the memories of this place.

"You remembered." He nearly whispered, but she had the ears of a hunter. She never missed a thing.

"How could I forget." He watched her for a while, trying to take her in, get a read on her.

"I'm trying to get this bill passed. To help the people of the Seam." She looked shocked by his reveal, but soon she was pondering his statement.

"What kind of bill."

"Economic reform. New jobs. Tax breaks for those struggling the most. A chance."

"Sounds too good to be true, Peeta."

"Yeah, it isn't going over well. But I am trying. I want you to know that I see all of this. It makes me sick. I just don't know how to fix it." He searched her eyes for something, but he just saw her look of contemplation. She jumped off the roof and waited for him to follow suit.

"I want to show you something."

Katniss wanted to walk, but it didn't make sense when they were literally sitting on the roof of his car. They drove for five minutes until they reached the _Home in the Meadow_ house. It was a welcoming house, three stories high with the sturdiest brick walls. There was a porch with the chairs and bikes left from playtime from the previous day still resting on the lawn. Katniss lead him inside and they went to her office which was right near the front door. The walls were covered in the smiling faces of children and their parents. Proud smiles from swim meets and dance recitals. Full tummies and swollen faces. A picture of her sister, Prim, was the most noticeable. Adorned by a golden frame on the center wall, her bright blue eyes and blonde pigtails contrasting that of Katniss' grey and long nearly black tresses. She was holding on to her sister like a life source in the picture. He couldn't imagine a young Katniss could even fathom how true that sentiment was even today.

"A lot of the kids on these walls are with families. Stable homes. Stable income and meals." She pointed to the left side the room. The side where Prim's face resides with many other children. "But these are all the kids who left the house before we could get them a good match. Ran away for fear of another rejection. Or drawn back to one of their deadbeat parents. These are the ones I couldn't save. And not a day goes by that I don't wake in the middle of the night, my mind heavy about them." Peeta wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew better. Touching Katniss was a privilege that had to be given. So he stood in his spot, clenching and unclenching his clammy hands into a fist.

"Why are you showing me all this?"

"To give you some perspective." She closed the space between them and he could see the slightest tear in the corner of her eyes. "You said that this makes you sick. Seeing so many people struggling. It shouldn't make you sick it should…it should just make you feel. That's the problem. It makes so many people sick to see struggle that people run screaming." She took his face in her hands, her thumbs resting on his cheeks and running small circles around the apples of his cheeks.

"I don't know how to make them see the hope that you see. That I see."

"Maybe you should stop asking them to see it. People are struggling and whether the council decides to acknowledge it or not, the struggle continues." Katniss dropped her hands and walked to the window. Peeta released a sad sigh at the distance.

"Why don't you come and speak? Maybe get some testimonials from some of the people you have helped or that are staying here. Maybe bringing it to their front door could change something in them?" He could feel her thinking. "You have no idea; the effect you have." It was as if hearing the words stunned him into motion, and before he knew it, his feet were moving towards her. She was inches away, his hands stretched out to turn her to him and capture her—

"Katniss, I need you for some—oh." And just as his hands were about to feel her skin, Peeta was stopped in his tracks. He and Katniss turned to see Gale Hawthorne in the doorway, a confused look on his face. He was bigger than Peeta recalled; his muscles almost triple the size of when they were in high school. His grey eyes were just as piercing, possibly more suspicious than ever.

"Mayor Mellark, never thought I would see you in this office. This side of town at all, actually." Peeta nodded slyly.

"Gale Hawthorne. I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't know you worked with Ms. Everdeen."

"Yeah, well…I don't like the limelight. I stay in the house, make sure it doesn't burn down and such." The coldness his presence added was not to be missed, and Peeta instantly knew he did not belong. He took a big step away from Katniss and he could see her eyebrow furrow in disappointment.

"Well, Ms. Everdeen, please think about my proposal. I think it could be the thing that makes a difference." She nodded.

"I will definitely think about it." Peeta nodded at Gale once more then quickly made his exit. Peeta wasn't aware how long he had been in the office, but when he walked outside, there was a little girl running around and throwing a basebal. She threw the ball in the air and it landed right at his feet, shocking him and making him jump.

"Sorry!" The small girl, no older than six, jogged over to him. She had two long dark brown pigtails and two missing front teeth. Her grey eyes were bright.

"I almost hit you!"

"No worries, I'm ok. You sure are an early bird."

"Early bird always gets the worm! That's what mama always told me."

"Your mama was very right."

"Do you wanna play with me?" Peeta looked at his watch: _8:45_. Haymitch was probably having a coronary.

"Of course. But you'll have to go easy on me, I'm not very good at catch."

"I will! What's your name?"

"Mayo—Umm…Peeta."

"You have a funny name! Mines Posy."

"Well I am so happy you're gonna go easy on me, Posy."

The two tossed the ball around for lord knows how long. Posy had a powerful arm, but Peeta was able to keep up with her wild energy. She laughed each time she threw the ball or caught it. She would encourage Peeta whenever he was worried he was going to embarrass himself. Peeta felt his heart swelling in a way he hadn't felt in years.

"Posy!" Katniss was standing in the entrance to the house, freshly showered with her hair laying damp on her shoulders. Her hands were resting on her hips and she looked so much like a mother that Peeta had to do a double take.

"Yes?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you haven't had your breakfast?"

"Awww, Katniss!"

"Inside. Now!" Posy pouted and ran over to Peeta. She ran smack into his stomach and wrapped her arms around him.

"I had so much fun, Peeta!" Peeta kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

"Me too, Posy."

"Promise me you'll come back?" Her voice got oddly small and quiet. He could feel her small body shaking and when he pulled back he saw the tears in her eyes. He looked up at Katniss who was moving towards them. He rose his hand to stop her.

"Hey, Posy." She looked up at him, the tears falling now. "I don't like to make promises I can't keep. I can't promise that I will come by everyday, but I can promise that I can come by once a week, for now. Does that work for you?" She pondered for a moment, then smiled so big that the rest of her tears fell out of her eyes quickly.

"Yes!" She hugged him again. "This means once a week starts next week? And that you come everyday for the rest of this week?" Peeta laughed as he picked her up and walked her to the doorway.

"We'll see. Maybe I can come by Friday."

"Ok!" Peeta put her down and she looked at Katniss for approval. Katniss motioned her head towards the house.

"Bye Peeta! I will see you Friday!" And with that, Posy was gone. Katniss still had her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Peeta?"

"What?" Katniss has questioned his motives more times than Peeta could count on one hand today. Was his behavior truly that suspect?

"Why would you tell her that. You shouldn't even be here now! Once a week?"

"I'll make it work."

"Peeta, these kids…this means a lot. This isn't just something you can do for a couple weeks to make yourself feel better. Or to make yourself look good in the papers. If you abandon her…"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." He regretted saying that the moment the words left his lips. Katniss' eyes got wide, a slight look of hopefulness in them. He knew he couldn't let down little Posy, for she had stolen his heart. But he knew that he couldn't let Katniss down either. And the thought of getting close to her again scared him.

"You better not." She whispered. Katniss turned on her heels and raced inside the house. Peeta stood for a moment, taking it all in, then headed to his car. His phone was ringing and he had thirty unread messages from Haymitch. He held the phone in his hand for a while, unwilling to answer it and become the mayor again.

Peeta had no idea what he wanted. But he always knew what he had to do, regardless if it aligned with his dreams. So for now, he took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **A/N: Find me on tumblr: Char-thelove! Comments, feelings, etc. are so welcomed 3**


End file.
